Love at First Sight
by Sofiellela
Summary: Steampunk AU. Same basic principle, same time period, same characters, just everything is awesome. Allen thinks its love at first sight. Lavi thinks the same but with a different perception about how things should be. Laven, boyxboy, eventual smut. Updates weekly
1. Chapter 1

Allen Walker never believed in love at first sight. It was a ridiculous concept, to know you loved someone as soon as you loved them. Impossible, really.  
Or, at least, that's what he thought until he met Lavi.  
He had been in the Black order no more than twelve hours and mere glimpses of the red head had convinced Allen that this was his love.  
And thus the cursed boy found himself lying in his empty room, the gears of his pocket watch clicking as the seconds ticked by.  
But why that boy? Allen thought. Scarlet hair, emeralds for eyes, and a personality few people could handle. He was always teasing someone and surely that set people off.  
But why was Allen so damn attracted? Was it the other mans handsome face, or the mystery hidden behind his eye patch? His strong physique when he stripped out of his baggy uniform?  
Or maybe it was the fact that Lavi was just so hot.  
Allen curled up, cursing himself. Why? Why! He wasn't gay, or at least he didn't think he was, and Lavi, quite frankly, didn't seem to be either. He had to stop this. This... Stupid crush.

Allen didn't know that Lavi found himself longing for the silver haired boy too.  
Lavi almost fell over when he first saw the boy. His hair was white, like an old man, and he was very small. But yet, he was strangely... Attractive. He dressed simply enough, though his left arm... Lavi could barely make out the metal that made up the limb, the rusted gears turning underneath thin sheets of steel.  
He hadn't seen anything like him.  
As a book man, he took interest in the boy and his abilities.  
As a teenage boy, he took interest in the contents of the boy's pants.  
He found himself drawn to the boy from afar, somewhat following him around the Order. He was sure it was creepy, but...hey, he had to start somewhere in his pursuit of what his heart desired so much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own DGM or any characters. If I did things would be happy again.

There was no one on this earth more beautiful than Allen Walker.  
Granted, that was a very opinionated statement, but Lavi sure as hell thought it was true. Silver eyes, turning crimson when aggravated, and silky white hair, always so wild and unruly when he woke up... Lavi couldn't get enough. He could always find the boy in one of the repair rooms, tweaking his arm or his beloved pocket watch.  
Lavi sighed lovingly as he watched the boy, waiting for his own weapon to be repaired. No way a boy like Allen would fall for Lavi. Allen always kept himself so clean. He wore nice clothes, black paints and a white shirt and vest under his uniform. A red ribbon always sat tied around his neck.  
Lavi, in the meantime, was always just plain filthy. His hair was always a curly mass of crimson locks, his clothes disheveled and wrinkled. He was mostly seen with grease on his hands from playing with the weapons they used, called Innocence.  
Well, Lavi thought. They do say opposites attract.  
And oh, was he attracted to Allen.  
The slender curve of the boy's hips, his slim body, toned with muscle... And that eye he had, oh. It was red, his left eye, with some type of monocle fixed on it. Sometimes it whirled and clicked as it zoomed in or out on objects, but otherwise it stayed still. Lavi had only seen it a handful of times, since it normally stayed hidden under a hard leather mask with a crack in it. You could barely see the lens and gears through the crack. Sometimes, it glowed red.  
And holy shit, did Lavi think it was cool. Not to mention the rumors going around, that his eye was cursed, and could see the mechanical monsters they fought while they were still hidden inside the bodies of unsuspecting humans.  
There were also the rumors that they boy had given his own father to one of the monsters... The akuma.  
Lavi couldn't help but be curious. The boy just showed up at the Order one day, alone, holding his pocket watch out for the gate keeper to see. No one knew where he came from or why he showed up, they only knew one of the generals sent him. He was completely shrouded in mystery.  
And when the boy showed his powers to the Order... Wow. His arm clicked and ticked as it quickly changed from a limb to a gun, a gun to a sword, a sword to a crossbow... Though a bit old and rusty, it could do anything. He had said his father build it for him, which left the entire Order wondering, just who was his father?  
Was it then man he himself turned into an akuma?  
Lavi pondered the boy constantly. His past, his future, why he looks the way he does and why he came here... His mind was filled with Allen Walker.  
Which was a very, very bad thing.  
As a bookman, Lavi was to remain unbiased and out of the way, avoiding people, simply recording facts. He was to build up a fake personality, then, when the time came, leave it all behind before he became too attached. Being obsessed with something so real... It was all but impossible.  
Yet he found himself falling more and more every day. He urged himself towards confession. Maybe, if he asked the silver-haired boy, and was rejected, he could get over this obsession and get back to his job. Or maybe, if the boy accepted, he could find some flaw and then remove himself. He could end this easily, though it would be a bittersweet ending of sorts.  
He waited eagerly for some time alone with Allen. When it came, he would lay it all on the line.

But Lavi wasn't ready.  
He ran into Allen- literally- in a hallway. He had been too busy thinking about Allen to realize the real thing was walking right towards him.  
Allen had been too busy thinking about Lavi to notice the same.  
And thus, Lavi found himself sitting on the floor with papers scattered all around, and a confused Allen sitting before him.  
Oh shit.  
In a flash, Lavi cleaned up his mess and all but ran away, acting as though he didn't see Allen.  
Or ideally, he would have if Allen hadn't spoken up.  
"O-ow..." Allen grumbled as he rubbed his backside. He looked up as Lavi stood, and blinked. "Hey... You're Lavi, right?"  
Lavi froze. Allen had spoken to him. His Allen! His face flushed a bit as he nodded. "A-and you're Allen...?"  
"Y-yea," Allen stuttered as he helped pick up the papers scattered around. He handed Lavi a small stack and smiled.  
Lavi forced a nervous smile back.  
Shit. Shit shit. Shit shit shit. Shit.  
The four letter word of panic was spelled out all over his face along with another.  
Love.  
Allen smiled and laughed nervously.  
"So... Wanna... Hang out some time?"  
Lavi felt his heart skip a beat. Did Allen just ask him out? Had hell just frozen over? Lavi closed his eyes and nodded vigorously in reply.  
Allen smiled gently. "Great... How about... Dinner. Tonight? Meet me by the front gate?"  
Lavi nodded in reply yet again. "Y-yes. That sounds... Great."  
Allen waved as he walked away. "See you then."  
Lavi watched in awe. Allen had talked to him. That alone was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank all of you for the lovely reveiws and everything! You guys keep me writing ;A; I Love all of you so much and I am so glad you are enjoying my little AU.

Also. Sorry for short chapters. I just like to cut stuff off as soon as I find a good place to stop instead of making my readers read pages and pages and pages with no break.

Now, I have some dissapointing news. The next update will be Friday, January 3ed. I have some busy holiday plans and unfortunately, I won't be able to make it to a computer.

However! I will make it up to you guys!

I will be writing a (Suprise!) bonus holiday oneshot for this couple, to be uploaded also on the 3ed. Also, I may make this a double-upload weekend if I can find my inspiration around here somewhere...

Thank you all again! Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~! Or a happy other holiday, what ever it is you may celebrate! I don't judge yo.

-Sofiellela

A date.  
Allen still couldn't believe he did that.  
He had no clue what came over him. It was so unlike him to even talk to anyone, let alone ask them on a date. Normally he stuck to himself; the chief's daughter, Linalee, was the only person in this place that ever showed him in kindness. He didn't even know this red head, other than his name.  
So why the hell did he ask him on a date?  
Was it... Love at first sight?  
No way.  
Allen sighed as he dressed, unsure of just where they were going to go. A night on the town maybe? Or maybe just out for dinner, and then some star gazing? He liked that idea. He buttoned his waistcoat and slipped on a pair of gloves before heading out the door.  
Lavi was waiting for him. Allen's eye twitched as he studied the other male. He hadn't even attempted to get ready, simply combing his hair and adding a bandana, then calling it quits. Allen's face puckered in disgust.  
"You really expect to go out like that?"  
Lavi blinked. "What?"  
Allen motioned to Lavi, and frowned. "You are covered in grease. Dirt. Grime. You need to change. Now."  
Lavi blushed and ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed. "I didn't have time to change and I didn't want to be late..."  
Allen blinked. Lavi was nervous. It was... Cute. He smiled very softly and grabbed Lavi's hand. "I don't mind being a little late..."  
Lavi smiled in return. Allen was so sweet... It made his heart pound and his his vision go cloudy. It was almost intoxicating.  
After a quick bath and a change of clothes, the two set out, down the steep mountain the Order was perched upon.  
As they descended, Lavi rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, the air growing thicker and warmer. About halfway down the mountain was small village. The two planned to spend their evening there. Allen chatted as they walked along, talking about some of the different eateries.  
"There's a shop that sells different Asian foods, and one that has really good coffee... Oh! And that shop with that mitryoshi dango..."  
Lavi listened, giving quiet hums when a reply was needed. He didn't care about food, or where to go. He just wanted to be with the white-haired boy.  
They soon settled on a small café that served international foods. They shared a dish, chatting idly as they ate. They tangled their feet together under the table, their eyes locked on each other as they ate.  
Then, they left.  
Allen had to admit, he was a bit disappointed. Granted, he wasn't expecting to get down and dirty on the first date, but he did want at least a little more action. He sulked at their table as Lavi finished paying the bill.  
That was when they heard the crash.  
Allen immediately turned to peak out the window as Lavi pulled a 180, turning on the ball of his foot to look at Allen.  
A high pitched squeal echoed the street. Someone walked into sight, and turned to look at Allen. A gun stuck out where their right eye should have been, a wicked smile plastered on their mechanical features.  
"Akuma."  
Allen and Lavi whispered the word in time, and dashed out the door.  
The monster burst from the human body with a series of whirls and clicks, and took on its full form, guns locked on the two boys.  
Allen was the first to summon his weapon, his sleeve ripping open as his arm transformed. The gears shredded the fabric as it took form of a claw. He dashed at the monster head first, arm poised to strike.  
Lavi was the second to summon his weapon.  
Or rather, he would have been if he would have remembered to bring it.  
The red-head froze as his hand frantically gripped his thigh, looking for the hammer that normally sat in its holster there.  
"Oh shit."  
He frantically searched for it. It had to be somewhere on his person, he never left home without it. Ever.  
He didn't notice he had very quickly become a sitting duck, standing in the middle of the street like that. The akuma, seeing Lavi as an easy target, immediately aimed all guns on him, and fired.  
Lavi heard the deafening sound and braced for impact. He hardly noticed when Allen swooped in and threw him over his shoulder.  
He did notice the groaning sound of an akuma bein split in half, however, meaning Allen had just totally kicked ass.  
He covered his eyes as Allen placed him on the ground, recoiling his weapon and folding it back to the shape of a limb. Lavi looked up sheepishly, expecting the worst. He was going to be ridiculed for this. He knew it. Instead, Allen placed his gloved hand on Lavi's face and rubbed gently at a small cut.  
"You got hurt," he whispered. "I'm sorry."  
Lavi blinked in reply, stunned. Surely, Allen thought of him as pitiful now. He forgot his goddamn weapon when leaving base. That was about the stupidest mistake one could make.  
But instead, Allen helped the taller boy up, and the two headed to the Order again in silence.

The two stood outside Allen's bedroom, gazing at each other. Allen's was loving. Lavi's was pitiful.  
"I-I'm sorry," the red head stuttered. "I shouldn't be so careless. I... I'll make it up. A makeup date. Week from today. Okay?"  
Allen nodded in agreement, a smile crossing his face. They stood in silence for a few seconds. Then, Lavi pressed his lips against Allen's, forcing the smaller boy to take a step back in shock. He placed his hands on Allen's hips as he felt an arm wrap around his neck. Allen lifted himself up onto tip toes as he kissed back.  
It ended sooner than either wanted it to, cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. Lavi quickly said a soft goodbye and scurried away. Allen watched and then returned to his room, flopping down on the bed.  
A makeup date, huh? He smiled softly to himself, folding his arms behind his head. He didn't care how tonight went. Being with Lavi was enough. Even If it did end in some major-ass saving.  
Meanwhile, Lavi proceeded to attempt to bash his head in on a brick wall, as punishment for his server stupidity.  
Bookman found him passed out some time later and returned him to his room.  
Lavi glared at ceiling when he woke up, a purple bruise stretching across his forehead and a pounding headache ringing inside his skull.  
Curses. So much for that plan.


End file.
